When In Love
by mriss
Summary: RonHermioneHarry: The love triangle everyone's wondering about. But when something happens with H&R and then with H&H what will the three do and can they gain back the friendship they've lost? COMPLETE! R
1. Tangled Up In Me

I don't own any of the HP characters/series or the song **Tangled Up In Me-Skye Sweetnam  
**

Her hair blew in the wind as she crossed the street to the train station. Laughing with her two best friends Harry and Ron she pushed her cart towards Platform 9 3/4. As they drew near Hermione saw a Coke machine and ran over hurridly popping several coins in and punching a button she called to Harry and Ron to wait up. Ron and Harry stood there, both thinking the same thing. _'She's Perfect!'_ As they admired the girl of their dreams Hermione was angrily kicking the machine, yelling for her coke.

"Come on you bloody machine, give me my pop!" Harry and Ron couldn't help laughing at the sight as she continued to kick it. Finally giving up she walked over to Harry and Ron in a huff, her cheeks flushed.

"You sure showed that machine." Ron laughed, Hermione just glared at him, practically growling.

_-You wanna know more, more, more about me. I'm the girl whose kicking the coke machine. I'm the one that's honking at you cause I left late again.-_

They boarded the train. Hermione had long since forgotten her Soda Machine excursion as the three engaged in a heated debate over something or another. With them it was usually arguing, saving someone, or laughing. As they laughed about their argument Ron and Harry continously stole glances at Hermione, her laugh to them was angel music and they could listen to it all day.

As the two boys sat there talking amongst themselves Hermione couldn't help thinking _'The gits don't get it, how can they not notice?'_ Lightly she nudged the two of them with her foot, she couldn't help giggling.

_-Could you see I want you by the way I push you away. Ya! Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today.-_

As the snack trolley passed by Harry bought them all their annual supply of Pumpkin Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Hermione started saying something then quickly stuffed a frog in her mouth before she finished it, just to make them squirm. Why she enjoyed tormenting the two of them she had no idea.

_-Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! Hey! Hey! Get tangled up in me-_

"Hermione, you are the most difficult person I know sometimes." Ron said, his face pinching up from a sour Bertie Bean.

"Thank you Ronald, that makes me feel so good." She laughed aloud, eating another chocolate frog and throwing the wrapper playfully at him.

"I don't get you Hermione." Harry laughed, throwing a bean at her.

_-You wanna know more, more, more about me. Gotta know reverse phsycology.-_

Inside each boys head it played. The dream they had about her every night. And when they weren't dreaming about her, they weren't sleeping they were thinking about her. She consumed their thoughts continueously. She had found a way to penetrate their every thought.

_-I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep. I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see.-_

As they watched her attempt to open a charmed Chocolate Frog, they thought to themselves about the way her smile penetrated their eyes and the way her hair made them dream of running their hands through it. Thought they could never tell the other about these fantasies for fear of the other either telling her about it or ruing their friendship they kept the thoughts quietly but numerously to themselves.

_-You think that you know me. You think that I'm only. When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you.-_

Hermione used all her might to concentrate fully on the obviously charmed Chocolate Frog, they had decided to make it difficult for her to open it. Although it was simple for her to just uncharm it but she enjoyed lettting them have their fun. Plus it gave her time to think about how she felt. They were both the best and she knew that they both were madly or atleast somewhat in love with her. Her problem was she didn't know which one she loved more. This caused her the problem, to her, of the century.

_You wanna know more, more, more about me. I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet.-_

The train pulled up in front of the Hogwarts station. They all hurridly threw their numerous wrappers into their bags and rushed to the train exit. The candy had been quite good but not near as good as the Welcome Back feast was going to be and they wanted to get there as soon as possible. Harry got off, then Ron, then Hermione. As Hermione stepped off of the last step she tripped over her robe and went flying. She put her hands out waiting to hit the ground with that painful thud, instead she felt someones arms wrap around her. She looked up to see Ron, he'd caught her. Smiling they both stood their, in eachothers arms until Harry turned around and saw them.

"Oi! You two, hurry up. The feasts starting soon!"

Blushing Hermione pulled away and composed herself, Ron looked somewhat sad but quickly hid it. They hurried to the next carriage. But Ron and Hermione smiled at eachother as he let her into the carriage first.

_-Hey! Hey! Hey! Get tangled up in me-  
_

_Author:Okay guys this was my first song fic, I hope it's okay. R&R! Thanks for reading!_

_-Love RoxyRai  
_


	2. Everywhere

_(I do not own any of JKR's characters. I don't own the song Everywhere by Michelle Branch)_

Chapter 2

They pulled up in front of the school in record time. Quickly the students piled out of the carriages and rushed into teh school to escape the oncoming storm. Ron and Hermione ran ahead of Harry, realizing that Harry wasn ot there Hermione ran back to an awaiting Harry. He stood there just smiling at the approaching figure.

"Come on Harry, the feast is about to begin." The rain began to pour.

"I know, I'm coming," He said and went up to her.

"Harry, sometimes you are too weird." She said laughing. As they walked he slipped his arm around her waist. She could feel herself melting. Just as she had felt herself melt when she was in Ron's arms.

_-Turn it inside out so I can see. The part of you that's drifting over me.-_

Ron turned around and saw the two of them. He felt his ears begin to burn. He walked over to the two and began hurrying them up, using the excuse that if they didn't hurry they would be stuck waiting for the First Years to be sorted before they could even go in, that would result in getting pelted by Peeves with something or another.

As Ron ranted about how they were going to be late Harry swiftly slipped his arm away from Hermione, her melting feeling went away just as fast.

"You guys are so slow...c'mon!" Harry joked, hurrying up the steps and went inside, forgetting that he had left Hermione and Ron alone, something he had sworn not to do.

_-And when I wake you're, you're nevber there. But when I sleep you're everywhere.-_

"Now that he's gone..." Ron said. He threw his arms around Hermione's waist and twirled her around.

"Ron, what if someone sees?" She giggled.

"Then let them see." He said happily.

"They began dancing in the pouring rain. Their bodies melting into eachother as they laughed with eachother, telling jokes and just being there. Hermione's melt feeling had returned the moment Ron had put his arms around her.

As they continued to dance the great doors opened and Harry peered out and saw the two of them. In his head bells and whistles were going off and he wanted to scream. Ron was having what he wanted. _'Ron, what are you doing? She's mine. Well...not yet...but soon...hopefully. How have I gotten this far in loving her?'_

"Oi! You two! Let's go!" Harry yelled. Seeing that Ron and Hermione quickly parted he smiled to himself. _'My job is finished here.' _

Ron and Hermione smiled at eachother and followed Harry through the doors. Laughing the three of them entered the great hall as they began the ceremony. Hermione glanced at Ron and Harry. _'How is it possible that I can feel this way for both of them?' _Hemrione thought. They all sat down.

_-Just tell me how I got this far. Just tell me why you're here and who you are.-_

The feast began. Fred and George were telling jokes and laughing as food would sometimes spill out of their mouths, to the disgust and laughs of their table.

"Fred, George, sometimes you two are so disgusting." Hermione laughed, filling her mouth with Treacle Tart.

"Yeah Fred, why is that?" Ron said through a mouthful of chicken pot pie.

"Delicious, beautifully delicious!" Harry cried, although in his mind he was not speaking of the food as he glanced at Hermione. Her curly, mousy, brown hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. A few strands were escaping and she was smiling one of her biggest smiles, she felt happy to be home again.

_-Cause everytime I look you're never there. And everytime I sleep you're everywhere.-_

The feast ended and the Head Boys and Girls lead the new studenst to the dormitories leaving the rest to fend for themselves. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were stuffed to the brin with food held eachother up so they did not fall asleep while walking up the grand staircase.

"Ron, I can't believe you ate two plates of chicken by YOURSELF." Hermione laughed.

"Well you know me," He said, patting his stomach.

"Yes we do," Harry said, "Hello there little guy hello!" Harry patted Ron's stomach.

"Cut it out," Ron pushed Harry's hand away as Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.

As they reached the Gryffindor Dormitories the line had reached backwards two staircases. The trio pushed themselves to the front of the linbe finding none other than Neville.

"Neville, what is going on here?" Hermione asked.

"I...I...I forgot the password." He said clumsily.

"Well, it's official. It's the beginning of a new year." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"I'll handle this you three." She said, winking at Harry and Ron. "Veloticus Explodicus" She said. The portrait swung open.

_'She winked at me! Oh my gosh! She winked at ME! I am positive that this year is going to ROCK!'_ Harry thought. Meanwhile the same thing was going on in Ron's head.

_'Bloody hell...she winked at me. What's going to happen with us? I can't believe after six years this is finally happening.'_

_-I recognize the way you make me feel. It's hard to think that you might not be real.-_

As Ron and Harry lay in their beds they could not help thinking, and hoping, that they would be the one to win Hermione's heart. Hermione was in her bed as well, thinking of who she loved more. They both loved her, she knew this all too well. What she didn't know is if she would be able to decide or if she would be able to let either of them go.

_-I sense it now, the water's getting deep. I try to wash the pain away from me. Away from me.-_

The trio awoke at surprisingly the same time. Hermione herself dressed in a manner that she hoped would impress the two she had come to love so much. Ron and Harry were doing the same thing and laughing at eachother the whole time.

"Harry, purple? You're kidding aren't you?" Ron laughed as Harry put on the purple vest.

"Oh forget it, I'm goin as normal me. Okay." He said, tossing the vest in his best friend's direction.

"Thank goodness."

"Oh shut up," He said.

In the girls dormitory she was throwing on a pink tank top and a pair of hip huggers. Along with her usual black robes with red surrounding the outer rim and the Gryffindor crest on the right corner. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail letting the usual curls fall into place around her face. She refrained from wearing the make-up Lavender and Pavarti had so many times tried to put on her. Grabbing her bag she rushed down the stairs, nearly falling into the two boys arms.

"Waiting for me now eh?" She giggled, stopping before she hit them.

"C'mon, we're starved." Ron whined. The three hurried down to breakfast.

They ran down the stairs and into the great hall, while they ran Hermione and Ron's arms bumped eachother. He grabbed her hand for a split second before they sat down to eat and recieve their class schedules.

_-And when I touch your hand. It's then I understand. The beauty that's within. It's now that we begin. You always light my way.-_

The day went off as a usual first day of term is expected to. Their classes were dull as they were duscussing what they would be working on that term. During lunch they all sat under a large tree in the courtyard. Harry realizing he had forgotten some things inside he ran in. As soon as Harry was inside Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and they ran into a grove of trees surrounding them. They stood there for a moment taking in all that was surrounding them.

"Ron what are we doing?" Hermione asked.

"Wait a minute," He said, looking through the leaves and counting.

"Ron..."

"Wait..." He said quietly. Just as he said that he hit the number ten. The sun came through the leaves, he looked into her eyes and kissed her. It was the kind of kiss she had always dreamed of. Sweet, tender, and romantic. When they pulled away she bit her bottom lip and smiled. Ron looked down at her and smiled right along with her.

"Ron I...um...wow.." She said quietly.

"Hermione...will...will you go out with me?" He asked, softly but loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"YES!" She cried jumping into his arms. He put his arms around her waist and twirld her around.

_-No matter where I go I always feel you so. Cause' you're everywhere to me. And when I close my eyes it's you I see. You're everything I know. That makes me believe I'm not alone. Cause' you're everywhere to me. And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe. You're everyone I see so tell me do you see me?-_

Hey guys,

I hope you guys are liking my first song fic. This is only chapter two. But I promise there's going to be more. There' fourteen chapters I think... well ne ways there's plenty of drama I promise. lol R&R!

_Love Roxy_


	3. Baby I'mma Do Right

_(I do not own ne of JKR's characters. I don't own the song Baby I'mma Do Right by 3LW)_

Chapter 3

Ron and Hermione emerged from the trees. Grins firmly planted on their faces. Harry was sitting with all of their stuff with a frown planted on his face. The two walked up to him, holding hands, smiling and about to tell him the good news when he stood up.

"Where were you two?" He asked accusingly.

"We were talking," Ron said guiltly.

"Oh Ron, we can tell him. Ron..."

"Hermione, don't. He won't understand, he'll..." Ron was cut off.

"Ron, he's your best friend. He'll be happy for you."

"What is it exactly that I won't get Ron?" Harry asked angrily.

"Oh um...welll...you...see.."

"I'll tell him. Ron asked me out and I said yes. See it was so romantic he..." Harry cut her off.

"You what!"

"I asked her out," Ron replied defiantly.

"How could you?" Harry asked, he looked extremely hurt. Hermione was shocked by his reaction.She liked Harry but now it was obvious not as much as Ron.

"Because I love her!" Ron shouted and stormed off. Harry turned on her.

"How could you say yes? I thought you liked me!" He yelled.

"I do like you Harry! Just not as much as Ron! Okay! Now get a grip!"

_-I'm gettin little tired of your broken promises promises-_

Harry just stared at the girl of his dreams. He wanted to deny that she was Ron's now. That he had reached her first. That he had foolishly left them alone. He just wanted to get on his broom and fly into a brick wall. He wanted to apologize, he did. But he couldn't.

"Don't tell me to get a grip Hermione!"

"Why not! You need too! You're freaking out because I'm with Ron. That's not exactly having a grip now is it!" It was a statement, not a question.

_-No I'm not the one...say it again oh say it again oh...no I'm not the one...You do or you don't. You do or you don't don't.-_

"Hermione! Why did you flirt with me if you love Ron then huh! Answer that!" Harry was breathless, now he was fighting with Hermione, a.k.a. girl of his dreams.

"You know what Harry! I love you both! A lot, I didn't know who to pick and it just happened that Rona sked me out andI realize that I love him a bit more than you! Grow up!" She said angrily.

_-You can or you can't can't be a man be a man man. No more, no more baby I'mma do right.-_

"Hermione, you acted like you loved ME! Not HIM! What changed?" He aske.d

"I love you both! Again I say it! But he asked m out, I said yes, I love him more! Okay!"

"No, not okay!"

_-I just wanna know what happened to our love? We used to be best friends. Where did it go wrong? When you gonna see how good it is with me? I'm tired and confused.-_

"Look Harry, you need some time to get a grip, grow up, and realize that I don't BELONG to you! Okay!" With that Hermione stormed off into the cove of trees the that the three had hung out in so many times.

_-No I'm not the one..say it again oh say it again oh...no I'm not the one. You will or you won't won't. No more no more...baby I'mma do right.-_

Heya Ppl!

I hope you're R&Ring! This story I really like writing and I hope you guys like reading it! I wanna know waht you have to say! R&R!

_Love Roxy_


	4. World On Fire

_(I don't own ne of JKR's characters. I don't own the song World on Fire by Sarah Mchlochlan)_

Chapter 4

Hermione ran through the trees, crashing into branches and breaking the twigs on the ground. Branches clawed her face and one scratched blood out. She paid no mind to the scratch on her face or the blood trickling down her cheek, mixing with the tears running across her face, creating rivers. She was fighting with her best friend on what should have been a very happy day for her. Instead it had turned into the break up of the Hogwarts Famous Trio.

Crying so violently she sat herself down on a bench,wishing she had her bookbag with her. She wanted to do her homework, she needed to get her mind off of this. Harry was acting so immature. As if he owned her or something.

_-Hearts are worn in these dark ages. You're not alone in this stories pages.-_

Hermione sat there hugging herself with the thoughts that were plaguing her. Had she made the right decision in saying yes to Ron? She believed she had. She loved him and she knew he loved her. He'd never hurt her...never.

_-Night has fallen amongst the living and the dying. And try to hold it in, yeah I try to to hold it in.-_

In her head the fight with Harry played over and over again. Every hurtful phrase, each word he said felt like she was being slapped. And every word she said was as if she was slapping him back. _'My whole world is falling apart, it's on fire. What am I going to do now?' _She thought sadly, wringing her hands in her lap as the tears continued to fall.

_-The worlds on fire and it's more than I can handle. I dive into the water (try to pull my ship). I try to bring more, more than I can handle. (Bring it to the table) Bring what I am able.-_

Hermione stood up and stuffed her hands in her pockets. She felt in her pocket the small locket that both Ron and Harry had pitched in to buy for her last year. It was her birthday present that they had given to her, special delivery of Hedwig. She smiled through her tears as she thought of that day.

_-I watch the heavens and I find a calling. Something I can do to change this moment.-_

Everything she had built up in Hogwarts was falling apart. It was getting ruined over teenage feelings. She at the moment would rather be fighting Lord Voldemort or eating fungus. That had to be better than feeling the way she did now.

_-Stay close to me while the sky is falling. Don't wanna be left alone, don't wanna be alone.-_

While she walked along the unsteady path she tripped over a root. Unable to catch herself she fell to the ground, landing on her hands and knees. She felt the rocks scrape through her pants and bloody up her knees while the smaller rocks stuck into her hands enough to bloody them up as well. The tears kept coming as she turned over, more tears fell.

_-Hearts break, hearts mend. Love still hurts. Visions clash, planes crash. Still there's talk of saving souls, still the cold is closing in on us.-_

Hermione sat there on the ground, bloody, cold, and crying. Darkness was setting in and the rain clouds were rolling in. She didn't stand until the first rain drop fell on her sore knees. When she stood the rain began to pour violently. Walking back towards the light that was the castle she continuously slipped, falling and splattering herself with mud. hair was wet, muddy, and matty. Her pants were wet, muddy, and bloody as were her hands and face.

_-We art the veil on Achille's sun. Stray from the straight line on this short run. The mroe we take the less we become. A fortune of one that means less for some.-_

She reached the castle and silently went in. She quietly made her way past the great hall, as she did she heard everyone dining. She peaked through a crack in the door and saw Ron and Harry. At opposite ends of the table, looking towards the doors. She knew they were waiting for her to come in. But she couldn't face either of them rght there. Let them see what fighting had done to her. Wet, blood, mud...tears. She wouldn't have it. So she trudged up the stairs to the girls dormitories...alone.

_-My worlds on fire and it's more than I can handle.-_


	5. Only Hope

_(I don't own JKR's characters. I don't own the song Only Hope by Mandy Moore)_

Chapter 5

The feast was nothing short of delicious. But Ron barely chewed his food let alone taste it. All he could think of was the fight he'd had with his best friend and his new girlfriend. He was worried about her. _'Where is she? She never misses a meal. Well not since that whole S.P.E.W. thing.' _ He couldn't help thinking if Hermione would break up with him over this. Over the fact that Harry had overreacted and that he knew Hermione had feelings for both of them.

_-There's a song that's inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.-_

The feast finished and Ron mechanically got up and went to the dormitory. Harry watched as his friend went upstairs. Realizing what kind of pain he had caused was not something he wanted to think of. Ron on the other hand had one thing on his mind; where was Hermione? And was she alright?

_-I'm awake in the infinite cold. But you sing to me over and over again.-_

Ron lay on his bed fully dressed. Looking out the window he thought about everything as his heavy eye lids closed. But just as they had closed they opened again. Hermione was penetrating his dreams, he could not escape her. He lay on his back staring blankly at the ceiling.

_-So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours.I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope.-_

He thought of the time he, Harry, and Hermione were all lying out on the grass looking at the stars. Hermione had heard Ron singing earlier that day and that night she asked him to sing her the song of the stars. He never really knew what she meant by that. But he sure wished he had done it now. He and Hermione had countlessly talked over ther plans for them, the three friends, everything. They would stay up long into the night discussing what they wanted to be and how they'd do it. With these good, happy thoughts in his head Ron drifted into a deep sleep.

_-Sing to me the song of the stars. Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. When I feel like my dreams are so far. Sing to me of the plans you have for me over and over again.-_

The next morning Hermione woke with a sudden start. She had fallen asleep fully clothed thinking of Ron and Harry...but mostly Ron. Her bedding was muddy and wet as was the rest of her. She stood up and rushed to the bathroom. She switched the shower on and got in. After she had cleaned herself and steamed off a bit she got out of the warm shower and wrapped herself in a towel. Shaking her wet curly hair she went back into the bedroom. Lavender and Pavarti were standing next to her bed examining her wet, muddy, and bloody bedding.

"Hermione, what on earth happened!" Lavender cried after Hermione came out.

"Yeah, honestly look at your bed.You'd think you'd been in a fight or something." Her eyes got wide. "Who hurt you?" She asked stubbornly. Hermione grabbed the mirror nearest her and looked at her face, there was one scratch fromt he extremely large branch that had made her bleed. Other than that her face was clean. Her knees and hands had scratches as well but nothing that some cover up or a spell wouldn't fix.

"Nothing, I ran into the woods and sat for a bit, then the storm came. Nothing to worry about." She flicked her wand and the bedding landed in the hamper while the new bedding came out of the closet and made her bed.

Lavender and Pavarti did not want to accept this as the reason but let it go, Hermione didn't lie. She just didn't.

After Lavender and Pavarti thankfully left the room Hermione pulled out a white and green tank top along with a pair of hip huggers and a jean jacket. She dressed herself and went down the stairs, seeing the common room empty and Harry's things gone she went up to the boys dormitory. Hoping to find Ron there.

Sure enough when seh reached the boys dormitory there was Ron, he'd gone back to sleep. Half on half off the bed and fully dressed. She went and sat next to his head, stroking his fiery red hair and thinking of how happy she was that he was hers.

_-So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours. I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope.-_

Ron felt something brushing his head and flicked his eyes open. He saw Hermione's smiling face above his, as soon as he opened his eyes he felt her kiss him. He was glad to be awake.

"Ron, I love you. That's not going to change. But also...we've got to make ammends with Harry." Were the first words out of her mouth.

"Hermione, I love you too. More than anything and I always have. But to make ammends with Harry means to accept that we were wrong and we're not Hermione..." He took her hands, "We're...not." He took her face in his hands and gently kissed her, pouring all he had into it.

_-I give you my destiny. I'm giving you all of me. I want your symphony singing in all that I am. At the top of my lungs I am giving it back.-_

"C'mon Ron, get dressed we're going to be late and I have to find my bag. I didn't do any of my homework. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Okay, I'll be down in a bit." He said, letting go of her hands. She turned and ran down the stairs, pulling her hair up into yet again another ponytail. Her curls were perfect and fell into exact place without even meaning to.

Ron looked around the dormitory a bit, looking for some clean clothes, scratching his head. He put on his clean clothes and grabbed his bag which Harry had been so gracious to bring in. He laid on his bed a minute thinking about what Hermione had said. They had to make up with Harry, he knew they did but to make ammends would mean letting Hermione go or letting Harry go. Harry would not let him have both. He knew that Hermione was all he had left. He was hers and that's all he wanted to be.

_-So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours. I pray to be only yours. I pray to be only yours and I know now you're my only hope.-_


	6. Number One

_(I don't own any of JKR's characters. I don't own the song Number One by Skye Sweetnam)_

Chapter 6

From that day forward Ron and Hermione were inseperable. They were the 'It' couple of the school. Every couple wanted to be like them. Romantic, sweet, happy...perfect together. But there was one key ingrediant the two were missing...Harry. He was gone, he ignored them in the halls, at breakfast, lunch, and dinner, in the common room. Everywhere they went he ignored them.

This began to take it's tole after awhile. Ron would snap at Hermione when she was out with friends or she wasn't with him at a meal. Hermione would get protective when Ron would talk to another girl. There was no Harry to calm the two of them down or to assure the other that nothing had happened, they just assumed. Harry wasn't there to clear it up.

One day after a particular rotten day, double potions with the Slytherins, Hermione ran into some of her friends who acted strange. Hermione and Ron had planned to take some snacks down to the lake to talk over how they'd been acting. They both wanted to apologize and keep what they had together.

Hermione went to the common room looking for Ron but he wasn't there. She looked everywhere and he was no where to be found. Then she decided to look int he one place he was sure to never be found unless Hermione dragged him; the library.

She pushed open the door to the library and quietly walked in. The sight in front of her was a scene she had never thought to come upon. There was Ron sitting at a the table with Pansy Parkinson, of all people to be found with. But he wasn't just with her. They talked for a moment and suddenly their lips were together before Hermione could blink. She rushed out of the library so she wouldn't make a scene in front of the rest of the peoplet there.

She ran to the place where they had agreed to meet. He was smiling as if nothing had happened. He sat down next ot her and took her hand. She jerked it away and put her back to him. Avoiding tears she them under anger.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." He said pecking her on the cheek. "Hermione what's wrong?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

_-I saw my boyfriend hanging with this girl that I hate, he didn't have to tell me why last night he was late.-_

"How could you!" She shouted out, turning to face the boy whom she thought had loved her.

"What are you..." She cut him off.

"Pansy Parkinson? Kssing? Library...any of this ringing a bell?" She felt a tear fall down her cheek. "How could you?" She asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Pansy? Oh that ummm look Hermione it's not like that I promise it's..."

"What is it then? Huh? Tell me please, why you would do that." Her tears swiftly turned to anger.

"What are you talking about?" He quickly asked, hoping she'd drop it knowing she wouldn't.

"Ronald, you are despicable. Ugh, you sicken me! I don't want to even look at you!" She stood up, grabbed the nearest goblet of pumpkin juice that they had brought and dumped it over his head and stormed off swiftly.

_-I can't believe what you tell me. Your lies have come undone. Now I'm living on the run lookin' out for number one.-_

Ron sat there, sticky pumpkin juice all over him. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Hermione had dumped him, she'd seen him and Pansy. How could he explain kissing her? He didn't know why did it anyways. This had to be worse than losing Harry and if not it was a dead tie.

_-I took a ride to the city. Had to get out of this place. I just can't stand the pity when the tears run down my face.-_

Hermione rushed to the castle. She ran to the broom closet and pulled one out. She ran outside and kicked off the ground, soaring into the air. She needed to clear out her head. Not only had he cheated on her he had lied too. This day was ending everything. She'd already lost Harry and now she had lost Ron. This day couldn't get worse. She circled the grounds and flew loops, makiong figures in the air. Thinking all the while how could he do that to her?

_-I used to think it was over. But it's only just begun. Now I'm livin' on the run lookin' out for nuimber one.-_

Silently Hermione hung in the air. Breathing in and out, trying to concentrate on only breathing, or else she might forget to do it entirely. It was bad enough that she had lost a very dear friend but her boyfriend who was also a very dear dear friend. Her world was coming undone and she could do nothing to stop it. She began realizing that right now Ron probably regretted what he'd done. He would make up excuses and apologize continuously. He woud come to her begging for forgiveness but she wouldn't give in. Not now ever. She couldn't risk him hurting her again.

_-One day you'll see me but only when you're dreaming. One day you'll say I was the one.-_

She sat in the air waiting for the anger and hurt to subside. But she soon realized that she was going to feel like this for a long time and there was no way that she would be able to stay here until she died. She had to continue living and she had to forget Ron. She would concentrate on her work and on her new friends she was determined to make with or without those two. Maybe now also she could make ammends with Harry and maybe just maybe just maybe have the one that she was apparantly supposed to be with. She could never be sure though. She thought about when she was six, she had gotten on the train and traveled across London and back. She wished she could do that now.

_-I used to ride on a Greyhound, stashed away on a train. Bought a ticket for the subway, played guitar in the rain. I wanna follow the rivers to an island in the sun. Now I'm livin' on the run, lookin' out for number one.-_

Hermione sat for a few more seconds and took off through the air, never realizing how good she could really fly. Smiling to herself she decided that she was looking out for no one but herself not matter what the cost. Even if she did end up getting together with Harry she would always be looking out for herself...no one else. She would make Ron wish he had never done what he did.

_-Late at night start a fight. I just figure out that, right now I'm feeling fine. I'm better off without him yeah.-_

As the clouds covered what was left of the sunset Hermione ran inside. She looked aroundher hoping that Ron wouldn't be around. But there he was waiting for her. She looked at him with a defiant look. A 'you're going to wish you hadn't done that' look. She walked past him without taking notice after that.

"Hermione, let me explain." She turned to him. Looking him straight in the eye which she knew scared him she shoved the broom in his hands and walked away. Smiling inside on how she had handled that.

_-One day you'll see me but only when you're dreaming. One day you'll say I was the one. I know that one day you'll see me, I'll haunt you when you're dreaming. One day you'll say I was the one. I'm number one.-_


	7. Hanging by a Moment

I do not own the HP series/characters or the song **Hanging by a Moment-Lifehouse**

Chapter 7

_-Desperate for changing, starving for truth, Closer where I started, I'm chasing after you-_

Hermione sat in the courtyard by herself, pouring over one of her many books. She had buried herself after all that had happened a month ago. She was so enthralled in her book she didi not see Harry walk over to her or notice that he had sat down next to her. He reached out to put his hand on her shoulder but refrained, he knew he had hurt her. But he couldn't let her go. He was still in love with her.

_-I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held onto, I'm standing here until you make me move, I''m hanging by a moment here with you.-  
_

Harry hadn't thought it possible but he was falling more and more in love with her everytime he saw her. It killed him to see her so sad. All the happiness that had been in her eyes, her smile, her laugh it was all gone. It was his fault, he had overreacted and he couldn't have just let them be together. And then Ron had cheated on her. Kissing Pansy, that still sickened Harry. That Ron could have Hermione and still do that to her. It sickened him to death. Hermione was all the girl he'd ever need and he knew it. Hermione felt his presence and looked up at him and stood up and began packing her things. He grabbed her arm.

_-Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete, I'll take your invitation, you take all of me-_

"What do you want Harry?" She asked, the anger and hurt in her voice was to much for him, he winced.

"I want to talk to you." He said slowly.

"That's nice, I don't want to talk to you." She said and ripped her hand out of his grip which wasn't all that tight to begin with.

"Please, Hermione just listen." He begged.

"No Harry you listen," She said, turning swiftly and looked him straight in the eyes. "A month ago I had Ron but you couldn't take it and then he cheated on me. You weren't there for me then why the hell do you want to be now?" She asked angrily and stormed off without waiting for an answer.

"Hermione I'm sorry!" He cried, she stopped and turned.

"What?" She asked walkng back to him.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry hermione, god if I could I would take it back. I'll do anything if you'll just smile, laugh. Be happy!" He said and to her into his arms, she didn't pull away.

_-Now...I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held onto. I'm standing here until you make me move, I'm hanging by a moment here with you.-_

"So you'll talk to me?" He asked. She pulled away and set her bag down, sitting herself on the bench.

"You have ten minutes." She flicked her wand and a timer found itself next to her. "Go," The two began conversing about everything they could. About lessons and about people around them, about Ron. Ron had been so distant from everyone it was impossible to even see him unless you truly tried. He would disappear for days at a time and when he was back he'd make out with any girl he could. It was rumored that he was doing several girls in Gryffindor tower, Hermione herself tried to ignore any gossip concerning Ron, she couldn't bear it.

_-I'm living for the only thing I know, I'm running and not quite sure where to go. I don't know what I'm diving into, just hanging by a moment here with you.-_

Hermione turned the timer off and continued talking with Harry long into the night. At one point they heard Mrs. Norris and Filch coming and threw themselves into the bushes. While hiding there Harry had held Hermione close and kissed her on the forehead, he could feel her relax in his arms.

_-There's nothing else to lose, nothing left to find. There's nothing in the world that could change my mind, there is nothing else, there is nothing else...-_

When the caretaker and his cat had left the two took hands and walked silently up to the tower, they hid behind a few statues before they reached it to talk a bit more. Knowing that if they talked in the tower it might make Ron crack. Hermione didn't want anything worse to happen to him, he'd already let himself go.

_-Desperate for changing, Starving for truth. Closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you.-_

As they conversed quietly behind the statues Harry leaned in to kiss her. She pulled back, a look of confusion on her face. She shook her head and ran into the Gryffindor common room without another word. Harry silently cursing himself and banging his head on the wall nearest him.

_-I'm falling even more in love with you, Letting go of all I've held onto. I'm standing here until you make me move, I'm hanging by a moment here with you.-_

Harry trudged into the boys dormitory and lay on his bed after undressing and putting his pajamas on. He knew that he was in love with Hermione and he knew that they were rekindling their friendship but Harry was wondering how much more of just being friends with her he could take.

_-I'm living for the only think I know, I'm running and not quite sure where to go, I don't know what I'm diving into. Just hanging by a moment with you.-_

The last thoughts that went through his head before he fell asleep were that he knew he had to have her and he didn't care who he hurt to get her. He was in love with her and nothing was going to stop him.

_-Just hanging by a moment, hanging by a moment, hanging by a moment, hanging by a moment here with you-_

_HRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRH_

_Well I hope ya'll are likin this. I am so sorry it took me so long to update, i've been super busy. R&R PLEASE and read my other stories._

_Love Roxy_


	8. Crash World

I don't own the HP series/characters or the song **Crash-Hilary Duff**

Chapter 8

_-Crash; That was you and me. Started out so innocently.-_

The sun was setting outside, Hermione Granger was walking along the dirt path to her Herbology class. Ron hadn't been seen for a few days again and Harry well Hermione wasn't sure what was going on with Harry. He'd been ignoring her for the last few weeks and she had no idea why. Tears slid down her cheeks continuously everyday now. She and Harry had been going out for a month and a half now. Hermione was beginning to think now that she and Harry weren't a thing anymore.

_-Shattered on the ground, I hear the sound Crash-_

Hermione settled in her class and listened as Professor Sprout went into a lengthy discussion about one of her many plants that she was teaching about. Hermione however was unable to concentrate. Her tears blurred her vision and Harry was right next to her, but he did not acknowledge her. She quickly wiped the tears away and hoped that no one had seen them. She didn't think she could bare the embarassment of crying in class.

_-I still feel the sting of my tears, someone wake me, I can't seem to break free-_

She heard Harry begin talking to Pavarti and swiftly looked at him. Now he was acting single. What was going on? Hermione was extremely confused but not only that she was angry, so angry...hurt. "Harry!" She stated loudly.

"What?" He asked, looking at her.

"What's going on? Aren't you supposed to be my boyfriend?" She asked, her anger very visible. So visible in fact that Pavarti went to join Neville and Dean.

"Yeah so, aren't you supposed to be my girlfriend?" He asked, coughing. "Slut," With that he turned and followed the class to the school, leaving a dumbstruck Hermione.

_-Go on Get out of my head! I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe. Am I alive or just dead? I've been stumbling in the dark. Living in a crash world-_

Hermione spent the rest of her day in her dormitory ripping every bit of paper that involved Harry that she could find. Pavarti had tried speaking with her as had Ginny but neither of them stayed for long, they feared Hermione's temper. Hermione would begin sobbing and then stop, Ron and Harry...they'd betrayed her. How could they? And why was she a slut? Hermione couldn't take any of it. She was sick of these rumors and she was sick of people believing them. She was sick of getting called to Professor McGonagall's office to ask if she truly was pregnant or not. She was sick of it all.

Tears rolling down her face she lay back on her bed, her hair spread out along with her hands. Sighing she let herself calm down slightly as she hiccuped what was left of her hysterical sobs. Why was this happening? Where was Ron? What was wrong with Harry? Had they broken up. Hermione decided they had and got up off her bed to let him know that.

Hermione walked into the Common Room to find Harry leaning against a wall. As soon as Pavarti saw Hermione walking up to Harry she left his side immediatly. Harry stood there rolling his eyes. Hermione stood face to face with him, her eyes attempting to bore his out.

"Yes?" He asked snidely.

"How am I a slut?" She asked, she was so angry she didn't know what to say.

"Why? How? God Hermione you're so stupid! Everyone knows about you sleeping with Ron and how you are only with me to get into my pants!" He yelled at her.

_-Hush. Don't say one more word. At this point the truth seems absurd. Cause who we were is gone forever-_

"Harry what are you TALKING about?" She yelled back. How could he actually believe that? "You said you loved me, why the hell do you believe that lie huh?" She threw at him.

"Because there's proof." He spat. Her eyes widened and her mouth went agape.

"Wh...what?" She asked, how could there be proof of something that never happened? Harry snorted.

"You don't even remember? That's pathetic. Yeah, Ron's been parading that footage around for quite sometime now. I'm surprised you didn't find out sooner, slut." He snapped.

"Well excuse me did we ever bother to find out if this "proof" was valid?" She retorted. "Don't go pointing any damn fingers at me Harry Potter, when you don't anything about any of it!" She yelled, before she started she got real close to him. "What that "proof" shows, yeah that was going to be yours. What Ron wants you were going to get. Sucks to be you doesn't it." With that she walked out of the room and into the darkened hallways of Hogwarts.

_-Crash; Underneath the fears. Everything's so twisted and weird. Someone save me, I can't seem to break free.-_

Harry stood there, mouth agape. Ron had lied, he knew it. Why did he believe it then? Harry wanted to go after her, he knew she wanted him to. But he knew that if he did it woiuld like he was interested in that one thing and only that. He shook his head, slamming his fist into the wall he walked out of the common room, unsure of where he was headed.

_-Go on get out of my head. I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe. Am I alive or just dead. I've been stumbling in the dark living in a crash world. Crash world...yeah yeah-_

Hermione ran through Hogwarst quickly and silently as if she was running on air. She didn't know where she was going or what was going to happen all she knew was that she had to find Ron. To her surprise he was right in front of her, there at the lake. He stood there, teetering from side to side. Appearing at his side she wondered if he'd even notice she was there.

_-Slow Motion, Devastation-_

"Ron," She said strongly. He looked at her, his eyes wide. Was he drunk?

"What?" He asked, she couldn't smell anything.

_-Should've seen it coming but I couldn't do nothing-_

"How could you?" She asked, her voice strange to herself. He looked so different.

"The tape?" He asked. She nodded. "I don't know, I just did it...I lost you and I never got to..." She shook her head. Here he goes,she thought.

_-Emotion, desperation. Someone save me I can't seem to break free-_

"That doesn't fix the damage, I lost you for something you did. I lost Harry for something else you did. What do you want from me Ron?" She asked, blinking at him she nodded. "Fine," Walking away she didn't look back. She wasn't going forward. She was stuck.

_-Go on get out of my head. I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe. Am I alive or just dad. I've been stumbling in the dark.Living in a crash world-_

**HRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH**

**Hope you guys like this! It took me forever and that's so sad lol! But R&R! And enjoy!**

**Love Mriss Roxy**


End file.
